1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(s)
This invention generally relates to a dual in line package (DIP) switches used on printed circuit boards for selecting between several switch positions. Specifically, there is a housing that contains a slide, wire contacts, terminals and a detent. As the slide is moved linearly, the wire contacts make and break electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for selecting between several switch positions such as rotary switches, encoders, push button switches, linearly actuated switches, and prior art DIP switches.
It is desirable to provide a detent mechanism during operation of the switch in order to provide the user with a feedback as to the switch position. The prior art devices have typically had complex detent mechanisms that have added parts and additional assembly cost to the devices during manufacturing.
Despite the prior art devices, none have been easily manufacturable with a low part count at a low cost. A current unmet need exists for a DIP switch that has a low part count and that is easily assembled at a low cost.